Perdida
by Inej G
Summary: Una mañana como cualquier otra en la que Astrid decide ir a practicar con su hacha!


Se había despertado con mucha energía esa mañana, a pesar de la brisa que corría era un día cálido, perfecto para entrenar un poco, que ahora no mataran dragones no era razón para no estar en forma.

Con decisión tomo su preciada hacha, y la dejo descansar sobre su hombro, luego salió rumbo al bosque, solo debía encontrar en claro donde tuviera suficiente espacio para moverse sin problemas. Estuvo andando de forma distraída, con sus pensamientos perdidos entre recuerdos de ojos verdes y pecas, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención de la dirección que tomaba.

Un fuerte estruendo, la sobresalto haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sacándola de su estupor al instante, miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no haya nada más que silencia, al mirar a sus alrededor se dio cuenta de que no reconocía nada del lugar donde estaba parada, miro sus pies y en todas direcciones buscando algún rastro de algún sendero, o de sus propias huellas, pero no lo había, solo pudo ver altas hierbas que cubrían todo el suelo que alcanzaba a ver.

¡Por todos los dioses!, ¿dónde estoy?

Exclamo frustrada, como podía a ver estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos para no darse cuenta por donde andaba, se sentía estúpida. Desde niña le habían dicho una y mil veces, que nunca se debe andar por el bosque sin prestar atención. Con un profundo suspiro, intento recordar el camino que había recorrido para poder regresar a la aldea.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando un fuerte " crac, crac" se volvió a escuchar, levanto la cabeza, intentado localizar la fuente del sonido y de nuevo un " crac, crac" seguido del sonido inconfundible del chapoteo del agua.

Movida por la curiosidad, y por esperanza de encontrar alguna ayuda para poder salir de ese bosque, se acercó con sigilo al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Nunca esta de más prevenir. A cada paso de queda el ruido del agua se escuchaba más claro.

Las ramas y las hojas de los frondosos arbolen de su alrededor ocultaban el lugar del que provenía el sonido de sus ojos, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, oculto su cuerpo detrás del trono del árbol más próximo, alzo la mano y muy suavemente aparto las hojas que impedían que viera al otro lado.

Sus ojos de abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y su boca se separó ligeramente, a la par que su garganta se secaba, su corazón se aceleró tanto que podía escuchar su propio latir resonar por el bosque.

Justo enfrente de sus ojos, se extendía un claro, donde una pequeña cascada había creado un lago, se podía ver el reflejo de las luces que se escabullen entre las frondosas ramas entrelazadas, dándole sin duda un aspecto casi mágico.

Pero eso no era lo que llamaba con fuerza casi magnética su mirada, junto la orilla más alejada, estaba la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar, el causante de su distracción, descansando su espalda sobre una roca parcialmente sumergida, con ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, aparentemente disfrutando de los tibios rallos de sol, que hacían que su piel humera pelo oscurecido por el agua, goteaba, haciendo que sus ojos curiosos siguieran el camino que recorrían esas pequeñas gotas al caer, desde sus hombros, rodando por su pecho y perdiéndose en el punto en el que agua cubría su desnudes.

Su boca se secó, y un fuerte calor acudió a su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas, antes pálidas adquirieran un marcado tono rojo, para luego extenderse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Su mente le gritaba que apartara la mirada, que no era correcto, a ella no le gustaría que la espiaran. Pero no desvío su mirada, en ningún momento.

Se mordió el labio, dejando escapar una leve exhalación. Siguió el suave movimiento de su respiración, observando en detalle los cambios que los años y el trabajo duro en la fragua había hecho que su cuerpo, aun que seguía delgado, ya no parecía un "fideo con patas" como el solía describirse, sus músculos ahora finos y elásticos, su pecho y espalda se había ensanchado a la ves que estatura se había incrementado varios centímetros, quizás no era el ideal de belleza masculina que predominaba entre las mujeres de su aldea, pero ella lo encontraba irresistible.

De repente él abrió los ojos, dejando ver su iris de un verde tan intenso como el mismo bosque, giro la cabeza levemente hacia la dirección que ella se encontraba, el corazón se le desboco y se escondió completamente detrás del árbol en que había estado apoyando su peso. Imploro a los dioses por qué no la descubriera, no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos si el descubrir que lo había estado observando.

Escucho el sonido del agua al moverse, acercándosele. Se encogió sobre sí misma buscando hacerse más pequeña y no ser vista.

Entre más cercano se hacía el sonido de agua, mas rápido latina su corazón, sus manos temblaban y unos sudores fríos la recorrían la espalda. Siempre había presumido de su valor, pero ahora tenía cual podría ser su reacción si la encontraba en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento.

El sonido del agua cesó, y ella respiro hondo, reunión todo del valor que había en su cuerpo, preparándose para enfrentar con todo la entereza que pudiera esa situación.

-¡Desdentado así que era tú, que susto me has dando compañero! - Exclamo una voz que la hizo contener el aliento.

Un gruñido, como respuesta y unas fuertes pisadas, se escucharon unos metros por debajo de donde ella estaba.

Con una ultima mirada, puedo ver como un enorme dragón negro, se acercaba a la orilla junto a su compañero, haciendo gestos con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su interlocutor que era hora de volver a casa. Salvándola a ella de un momento realmente vergonzoso.

Respirando aliviada se dejó caer sobre el tronco del árbol, sus miembros laxos después del momento de alto nerviosismo que había vivido hace unos segundos.

-¡Por qué tanta prisa por volver ahora! ¿Tienes hambre? Esta bien, volvamos a casa -

Lo escucho salir del agua, quería mirarlo, en su mente podía imaginar la escena, de pie juntos al agua, secando el agua que escurría por su cuerpo. Sus ojos quemaban debido a la fuente con la que los apretaba, conteniendo las ganas de ver más, contuvo el aliento, concentrándose solo en los sonidos de su alrededor. Volvió a sentir su respiración pesada.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos, aunque para ella fueron horas, cuando escucho los pasos de los dos alejarse, abrió los ojos, parpadeando algunas veces para volver a adaptarse a la luz. Desvío la mirada al claro, el único rastro de que hace un instante había estado alguien allí era las ligueras gotas de agua sobre las piedras.

No sabía cómo iba a mirarle ahora a los ojos. Se moriría de vergüenza. Solo una cosa tenía clara, debía darle a Desdentado una enorme cesta de pescado.

Suspiro, ahora solo tenía que averiguar como volver a la aldea. ¡Genial!

Fin


End file.
